All is Over
by Kuas tak bertinta
Summary: Naru dikhianati oleh Sasuke. Dan kini, tepat di hari bahagianya, Sasuke datang memintanya kembali menjadi istrinya. Apa yang akan dilakukan Naru? dan apa yang akan diperbuat anaknya saat bertemu kembali dengan Tou-sannya? Fem!Naru, SarcasmNaru, EgoistSasuke, Sad Ending. Pelampiasan author sebelum EBS.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**All is Over © Kuas tak bertinta**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s), sok mendramatisir, ada adegan nikung, bad ending, FemNaru**

**_Special for EBS preparation*?*_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Happy Reading_**

Uzumaki Naru, kini tengah memandang anaknya dengan tatapan bahagia dan senyuman yang terus mengembang di bibirnya. Memandang seorang Uzumaki Akashi yang kini sedang tertawa lebar di sekeliling teman-temannya dengan pakaian kelulusan miliknya.

"Akashi! Kaa-san beri selamat dulu, dong! Sombongnya mentang-mentang sudah lulus sekarang. Jadi Kaa-san tidak dianggap, nih?" Naru tersenyum jahil sambil mengeluarkan kalimat yang sedikit sarkas kepada anaknya. Hah, anaknya yang satu ini memang benar-benar…. Baru saja selesai upacara, bukannya mengunjungi Naru, malah sibuk bersenda gurau dengan temannya.

"Kaa-san! Tentu saja tidak… Kan aku yang mengajak Kaa-san agar bersedia datang di hari kelulusanku ini," Akashi segera menghampiri Naru dengan senyuman canggungnya. Hah, Naru memang paling bisa membuat Akashi merasa bersalah dengan mudahnya.

"Oh, Kaa-san pikir kau akan melupakan Kaa-san. Hahaha, tapi memang benar ya, kau cepat sekali tumbuh. Padahal kemarin masih menjadi seorang Akashi yang suka ngompol," Naru terkikik geli, dan hanya dibalas dengan cibiran ringan Akashi. Entahlah, author sendiri tidak mengerti… mereka lebih pantas disebut sebagai 'teman sebaya' daripada 'ibu dan anak' jika ditinjau dari gaya bicara Naru yang santai dan tidak mencerminkan sifat keibuan sama sekali.

"Huh, dulu boleh ngompol. Tapi sekarang… Kaa-san lihat, aku bahkan sudah ditawarkan pekerjaan dari perusahaan-perusahaan ternama sebelum aku lulus sekalipun. Dan Kaa-san harusnya bangga, aku meraih nilai terbaik di lulusan tahun ini!" Akashi mendengus bangga menatap Kaa-sannya.

"Cih, sombong! Terus kalau kau sudah bekerja kau mau apa? Mau membuang Kaa-san begitu? Karena sudah dapat pekerjaan layak dan menghidupi diri sendiri, kau mau mencampakkan Kaa-san tercintamu ini?" aduh Naru, kenapa sih kau selalu saja menyudutkan anak tunggalmu ini?

"Kaa-san ku yang kusayang, kucinta, kukasihi… tentu aku akan terus bersama Kaa-san, dong… selamanya," Akashi memeluk erat Naru dan dibalas dengan tawa ringan Naru.

"Err… Kaa-san, aku ke sana dulu, ya? Ada hal yang harus kubicarakan dengan temanku," Akashi menyudahi pelukannya dan meminta izin kepada Naru.

"Hm, ya ya… semoga kau diterima ya menjadi pacarnya,"ucap Naru tidak nyambung.

"Dia laki-laki, Kaa-san! Cih, Kaa-san alay!"

Naru tersenyum menatap punggung anaknya yang semakin menjauh. Sudah lama juga ya, dia hidup dan tinggal bersama anaknya itu. Ia bahagia karena semua yang telah ia berikan kepada anaknya tidak sia-sia begitu saja. Dan ia sangat menyayangi Akashi, lebih dari apapun. Tak peduli walau harus mengorbankan diri, bahkan menerima rasa sakit di masa lalu. Karena semuanya terbayar pada hari ini.

Naru tak peduli jika ia harus disakiti dan dicampakkan oleh orang itu. karena ia kini mendapatkan cinta yang lebih dari anaknya sendiri. Naru pikir semua keputusan yang dia ambil di masa lalu memanglah keputusan yang terbaik untuknya, dan juga anaknya.

"Dobe…" ah, suara ini… Naru menoleh dengan senyum yang masih mengembang di bibirnya.

"Hm…? Ada ap –Sa-Sasuke…" dan seketika, bayangan kebahagiaan yang Naru pikirkan hancur berkeping-keping berganti dengan suasana suram. Dia tak salah dengar, kan? Orang yang ada di hadapannya ini benar-benar nyata, kan?

Senyumnya perlahan pudar. Tunggu… kenapa Naru tanpa sadar merespon panggilan itu dengan suasana hati yang bahagia di awal tadi? Dan kenapa ia harus bertemu lagi dengan orang ini? Orang yang paling dihindarinya.

Naru masih sibuk mengendalikan keterkejutannya, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Tenang, Naru… semuanya sudah berakhir, dan orang di hadapanmu sekarang bukanlah siapa-siapa dan tidak untuk ditakuti. Dia hanya seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Dari pihak Naru maupun Sasuke kini terdiam. Sasuke memandang Naru dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sudah 10 tahun sejak kejadian itu, dan sudah selama itu pula Sasuke tidak bertemu dengan Naru. Namun jika diteliti, terlihat setitik tatapan rindu di mata hitam itu. Tatapan rindu yang tulus.

"Kau datang karena Akashi? Dia mengundangmu?" Naru yang cepat dalam mengendalikan emosi kini kembali bersikap biasa. Membuka percakapan ringan seolah tak pernah mempunyai masalah dengan keluarga Uchiha yang satu ini. Mencoba mengabaikan rasa aneh yang mulai menjalar di tubuhnya.

Sasuke terdiam, masih belum mengalihkan tatapannya dari Naru, bahkan mengabaikan pertanyaan Naru. Sasuke terlalu terkejut. Kenapa… Naru terlihat biasa saja melihatnya? Dan kenapa… Naru terlihat begitu bersinar di matanya sekarang? apa Naru juga merasakan kerinduan yang sama sepertinya saat ini? Dan entah kenapa Naru yang ada di hadapannya kini terlihat benar-benar cantik.

"Eum, Sasuke? Kau baik-baik saja?" Naru yang merasa dikacang kini sedikit risih, apalagi dengan tatapan Sasuke yang sulit diartikan itu. oh, ayolah… Naru tidak suka suasana aneh seperti ini.

"Panggil aku Teme lagi, Dobe. Seperti dulu!" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naru, kini Sasuke malah menuntut Naru dan memerintahnya untuk memanggilnya Teme kembali.

"Ah, baiklah. Tapi, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Teme," ucap Naru sembari tersenyum dengan tatapan '_aku menunggu jawabanmu'_.

"Ah… aku… aku ke sini karena dua hal. Akashi dan kau. Aku pikir… bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu, Naru? Bisakah kau kembali menjadi… istriku?" dan kalimat terakhir Sasuke membuat kelebatan-kelebatan bayangan masa lalu kembali berpendar di benak Naru. Permintaan yang paling Naru benci dan ia hindari.

.

"_Kaa-san? Hari ini masak apa? Dan apa hari ini Tou-san akan makan bersama kita?" Uchiha Akashi, seorang bocah yang saat itu masih berusia sekitar 10 tahun bertanya dengan polosnya kepada Naru._

"_Cuma sup. Lagipula Tou-san bilang dia akan pulang larut hari ini. Jadi Kaa-san tidak masak banyak. Memang kenapa? Kau merindukan Tou-san tercintamu, huh? Mau bermanja-manjaan, ya?" Naru menjawab pertanyaan anaknya dengan nada yang menyebalkan. Sukses membuat anaknya yang satu itu menekuk wajahnya._

"_Huh, kalau iya, kenapa? Memangnya salah kalau seorang anak merindukan orangtuanya? Memangnya salah kalau aku ingin dimanja Tou-san? Dia kan Tou-san kita, Kaa-san!"Akashi menjawab Naru dengan menggebu-gebu._

"_Pft… iya Kaa-san mengerti. Tapi Tou-san memang sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Kau harus mengerti, Akashi. Lagupula kan masih ada Kaa-san di sini."_

"_Ck, Kaa-san bagaimana, sih? Kaa-san tidak usah sok kuat begitu, padahal setiap malam menangis karena Tou-san selalu me-reject panggilan Kaa-san! Aku tau semuanya, Kaa-san! Karena apa? Karena aku menyayangi Kaa-san!" Akashi tiba-tiba membentak Naru. Hah, entahlah… dia masih berusia 10 tahun waktu itu, masih terlalu labil dan tidak bisa menahan emosi._

_Tapi, semua yang dikatakannya benar. Memang benar Sasuke selalu me-reject panggilannya. Seolah-olah Naru selalu mengganggu pekerjaan Sasuke. Dan saat Sasuke pulang, dia bersikap biasa saja seolah tak melakukan apapun. Ia tidur bersama Naruto seperti biasa, memeluknya, dan bertingkah seperti suami kebanyakan. Sasuke yang ada di rumah sangat berbeda dengan yang ada di kantor. Ketika Naruto tanya, dia hanya menjawab bahwa ia harus konsisten saat bekerja. Ya, Naruto mengerti itu. Tapi, semuanya masih belum jelas bagi Naru. Naru butuh penjelasan lebih._

.

"Maaf Sasuke, tapi kau bukan siapa-siapa lagi dan tak berhak memaksaku untuk menjadi istrimu kembali," Naru tersenyum miris menatap laki-laki di hadapannya. Laki-laki yang sama dengan laki-laki yang dulu mencampakkannya.

"Tapi Naru, aku melakukan semuanya karena terpaksa… dan aku masih mencintaimu, mencintai keluarga kita," Berhenti, Sasuke… hentikan ucapan-ucapanmu itu. Tidakkah kau tahu seberapa banyak kau telah menyakiti hati Naru dengan ucapanmu itu?

Naru tahu bahwa Sasuke benar-benar tulus dan masih mencintainya. Tapi, semua itu masih belum cukup untuk mengimbangi semua hal yang telah terjadi di masa lalu.

.

"_Gaara, dengar… aku tahu Sasuke selalu pulang larut. Tapi aku juga mengerti, semua itu karena dia banyak hubungan kami tetap harmonis, kok."_

"_Ya, pekerjaan… bermesraan dengan sekretarisnya itu. Kau tahu, kan? Sakura temanmu itu sudah lama mengejar suamimu? Apa kau tidak pernah curiga dengan mereka berdua?" Gaara menatap heran ke arah Naru. Bagaimana tidak… wanita yang satu ini benar-benar tenang bahkan di saat mereka membicarakan perselingkuhan suaminya itu._

"_Gaara, aku berterima kasih karena kau sudah jauh-jauh datang dari tempat kerjamu dan menceritakan semuanya. Tapi, aku pikir kau harus menelitinya lagi lebih dulu. Aku tahu kau sahabat Sasuke, tapi… kau yakin dengan ucapanmu barusan?"_

_Gaara memutar bola matanya bosan. Hah, kenapa ia bisa menyukai orang keras kepala macam Naru ini, sih? Oh baiklah, dan kenapa Naru lebih memilih Sasuke daripada dirinya?_

"_Apa kau masih bisa bersikap biasa saja setelah melihat ini, Naru?" Gaara mengeluarkan semua berkas-berkas yang tadi dipegangnya. Foto-foto Sasuke yang tengah bermesraan, kencan, bahkan berciuman dengan Sakura, teman Naru sendiri._

_Naru terdiam. Setengah hatinya membantah bahwa yang tertera di foto itu bukanlah hal yang benar. Tapi, kenapa manusia-manusia di foto itu benar-benar mirip dengan mereka? Oh tunggu, kenapa ia merasa sesak sekarang?_

_Naru membisu menatap foto itu, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Gaara kembali. Sedikit membenarkan semua argument Gaara lewat isyarat mata._

"_Naru, dengar! Aku bukan ingin merusak rumah tangga kalian. Kau tahu bahwa aku menyukaimu sejak dulu, tapi… aku melakukan ini tidak lebih karena hanya tak ingin melihat kau terus dibohongi."_

.

"Cukup, Sasuke. Semuanya sudah berakhir. Tapi kau bisa sedikit bangga karena telah sukses membuatku terlihat konyol begini. Konyol dengan permainan menjijikanmu waktu itu," Naru tersenyum, kali ini senyum sarkas.

"Apa… kau sudah memiliki orang lain yang kau cintai, Dobe?" Sasuke bertanya dengan sedikit takut. Sasuke takut mengakui kenyataan bahwa Naru berpaling darinya dan lebih memilih bersama laki-laki lain.

"Ya… dan orang itu selalu ada bahkan saat kau mengkhianatiku. Akashi, aku sangat mencintainya lebih dari apapun. Jadi, bisakah kau tidak merebutnya dariku?"

"Jadi… kau belum menikah lagi? Kenapa kita tak bisa mengulang semuanya dari awal? Kau tahu, sejak hari itu aku bahkan tidak bisa hidup tenang karena kau pergi dari sisiku. "

"Kau berkata begini karena kau tahu aku sudah sukses membesarkan Akashi? makanya kau berniat kembali padaku? Padahal kau sebenarnya berniat untuk merebut anakku kan?" Naru menjawab pertanyaan serius Sasuke dengan nada bercanda. Nada santai yang biasa ia keluarkan jika sedang bercanda dengan anaknya.

"…. Kau salah, Naru. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Bertahun-tahun aku mencarimu dan akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Tolong, sekali ini saja… aku ingin kau kembali padaku," Sasuke mendekap Naru. Membuat Naru sedikit terkejut dan merasakan panas menjalar di pipinya. Namun…

"Aku tidak bisa, kau sudah menodai janji pernikahan kita dengan menduakan cintaku dan Sakura. Cinta itu harus egois, Sasuke… bukannya serakah. Lagipula dengan berpisah denganku, kau bisa menyatukan cintamu dengan Sakura, kan?"

"Tidak, apapun yang terjadi kau harus kembali kepadaku!" dan dengan hitungan sepersekian detik, Sasuke mencium paksa bibir Naru.

Naru memberontak keras, namun tubuhnya tetap ditahan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak… Naru bukan barang yang bisa diatur seenaknya! Dan Naru sangat membenci posisinya sekarang ini.

.

_Naru menggenggam erat gagang pintu ruangan kerja Sasuke. Ia pasti salah dengar. Tidak… tidak mungkin desahan-desahan yang terdengar di dalamnya benar-benar desahan yang dikeluarkan Sakura dan disebabkan oleh Sasuke._

_Memang hari ini Naruto berniat untuk membuktikan semua kesaksian Gaara dengan mendatangi tempat kerja Sasuke tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke sendiri. Namun, ia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan hasilnya secepat ini._

'_krieek'_

_Naru membulatkan matanya menatap pemandangan menjijikkan di hadapannya. Sasuke yang masih berpakaian lengkap tengah mencumbu Sakura yang sudah kehilangan baju atasannya. Dan yang lebih parah, mereka bahkan tak sadar akan kehadiran Naru._

"_Ekhem, maaf mengganggu kesenangan kalian…" Naru berdehem keras dan sukses menghancurkan suasana panas yang tercipta. Membuat aura sekitar berubah drastis. Membuat kedua pelaku tak bergeming dan seolah membeku di tempat._

"_Errr… Sasuke, apa kita bisa berbicara berdua saja?" entah bagaimana, Naru melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan anda yang sangat biasa. Seolah kejadian yang ada di depan matanya hanya kejadian semu dan invisible._

* * *

'_Plak'_

_Sebuah tamparan keras kini Naru layangkan ke pipi Sasuke._

_Sasuke terdiam. Tak berani menatap mata istrinya secara langsung. Semua memang salahnya. Naru sibuk meredam amarahnya yang sempat tak terkendali._

"_Sasuke, aku hanya mau bilang. Bagaimana kalau kita bercerai? Ah, kau tenang saja… berkas-berkas perceraiannya biar aku yang urus, kau tinggal terima jadinya saja," Naru langsung berkata to the point. Tapi entah kenapa, lelehan air mata kini ikut menyertai kalimatnya._

"_D-Dobe… semua ini hanya salah paham! A-aku bisa jelaskan… awalnya Sakura memaksaku, lalu ka-kami…"_

"_Lalu akhirnya kau jadi benar-benar senang melakukannya berdua dengan sekretarismu itu, kan? Tenang saja, Sasuke. Aku tidak melarang. Kau bebas melakukan hal itu bersama siapa saja, tapi jangan campurkan aku ke dalamnya. Aku… jijik," dan kata-kata terakhir dari Naruto benar-benar membuat Sasuke tertohok. Belum lagi aliran air mata yang semakin deras mengalir di pipi Naru._

"_Ah, sial. Aku terlihat sangat bodoh dengan air mata ini," Naru tertawa miris sambil menyeka kedua pipinya yang semakin basah. Membuat Sasuke semakin terpukul melihatnya._

"_N-Naru, aku melakukan semuanya tanpa dasar cinta. Semua itu hanya nafsu… A-aku minta maaf, Dobe…"_

"_Ya, aku tahu, Sasuke. Aku maafkan. Tapi, kau mengkhianati cinta kita hanya karena nafsu. Itu artinya kau tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan pernikahan kita, kan? Selamat tinggal."_

"_Dobe, tunggu!"_

.

"Lepaskan Kaa-san sekarang juga!" dan sebuah tinju melayang tepat di pipi putih Sasuke. Kepalan tangan milik seorang Uzumaki Akashi. Membuat kedua orang tuanya semakin terkejut dengan tindakan anaknya.

Wajah Akashi benar-benar terlihat marah. Tidak, Kaa-sannya tidak boleh kembali merasakan sakit yang sama seperti dulu. Akashi sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk selalu melindungi Kaa-sannya. Melindungi Naru bahkan dari seorang bajingan seperti Sasuke.

"Tou-san, maaf atas kelancanganku. Tapi, bisakah Tou-san pergi dari sini? Kehadiran Tou-san hanya membuat suasana gembira ini kacau," ucap Akashi dingin. Dan ucapan itu sukses membuat Naru membelalakan matanya dan Sasuke semakin tersudut dihadapkan dengan kenyataan ini. Penolakan Naru dan kebencian Akashi.

"Akashi, Kaa-san tau kau menyayangi Kaa-san, tapi, Kaa-san tak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk menjadi durhaka seperti itu. Sebrengsek apapun Tou-sanmu, dia tetap Tou-san yang membuat kau lahir di dunia ini."

"Aku tahu, Kaa-san. Aku tetap menganggapnya sebagai orang tuaku. Tapi, kehadirannya memang benar-benar merusak kebahagiaan keluarga kita. Dan untuk Tou-san. Maaf, bisakah kau tidak mengganggu keluarga kami lagi? Ayo kita pergi, Kaa-san," dan setelah kalimat usiran itu berakhir, Akashi mengajak Naru pergi menjauhi Sasuke.

"Akashi…"

"Cukup Kaa-san. Aku tidak peduli Kaa-san ingin membela Tou-san sampai sejauh mana. Yang jelas, aku tahu Kaa-san merasa tak nyaman dengan kehadirannya. Dan sudah selayaknya kita pergi dari sini. Ayo, sebelum Kaa-san mengingat semua masa lalu yang menjijikkan itu," Akashi menarik lengan Naru, menjauhi Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap nanar kepergian kedua orang yang sangat berharga baginya. Ia tahu, semua memang salahnya. Ia tak bisa menyalahkan semua ucapan Akashi barusan. Semua ucapan mereka benar adanya. Dan Naru, bukanlah orang yang mudah mengubah prinsipnya.

Bagaimana ini? Kenapa dengan semua kejadian di hari ini malah membuat Sasuke semakin mencintai Naru dan Akashi serta tak ingin kehilangan keduanya? Membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke semakin jatuh ke dalam jurang keterpurukan.

Padahal waktu itu, ia benar-benar terpaksa melakukannya. Karena ancaman seorang Haruno Sakura. Tapi ternyata, dengan menuruti semua kemauan Sakura, malah membuat Sasuke kehilangan segalanya. Kehilangan istri dan bahkan mendapatkan kebencian dari anaknya. Dan membuat semuanya berakhir dengan semenyedihkan ini.

**OWARI**

* * *

**A/N: **kamvriyet ini kenapa malah buat cerita selingkuh-selingkuhan mulu sih huhu T^T fic selingkuh kedua saya setelah Keep Holding On. Kalo yang Keep Holding On nyeritain si uke selingkuh dan dihukum semenya, yang ini malah si suami selingkuh dan dibuang istrinya. Hahahak… ketahuan banget ya tipikal ff kesukaan saya? Well, bagi saya itu uke boleh nikung sana-sini tapi semenya harus setia, dan kalo nikung dikit aja wajib dibuang *jahat*

Ah, btw ini balik lagi ke fandom SasufemNaru gegara kangen huhu TvT yosh sekianlah. Ini fic terakhir sebelum saya EBS. Dan fic ini dibuat pada malam hari saat mati listrik dan karena ga bisa bljr Fisika buat ulangan bsk krn cahaya yg ga memadai. Wkswks. Ini tanpa edit pemirsah! Serius sebenernya saya ga kuat bikin Naru nangis gegara si Sasukepret nyelingkuhin dia. Makanya ga berani baca ulang.

_Mind to review?_

**Kuas tak bertinta**


End file.
